


Circus Baby's initiative

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love, Tentacles, love making, mature - Freeform, not that kind of tentacle sex pervs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Ballora decided to visit her Boss, Circus Baby, because her friends messed up the generator. However, she never expected her visit could turn into more than an advice
Relationships: Ballora/Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Ballora peeked inside the barely lit room. Her friend and boss' room actually. The heater had to be turned on judging by the warmth. Or more like a sauna. Closing the door as quietly as she could, she approached the figure on the large bed. It was still a mystery why Baby would have such a large bed in the very centre of her room while all the other furniture was against the wall. Then again it was her room, she could do whatever she wanted. But, she had to admit, the bed was pretty. Round, soft and with canopy with a white curtain. Red satin covers and white pillows. One can get jealous.  
Ballora moved the curtains a little, revealing her boss. Baby was sleeping peacefully in her red bra and panties. Her hair loose. Sharp fangs poking from her upper lip, six tentacles hid in her back under artificial white skin. Her right eye hidden behind a blindfold. Her right hand lacking the skin, wires and endoskeleton visible. A grim reminder of her time as Scrap Baby. Even though Baby could control those metallic tentacles they'd still awoke fear in others. But Ballora knew better. Baby would never hurt them.  
With a soft sigh, she sat at the edge of the bed. Baby didn't even stir. Ballora reached to run her hand through the red locks but stopped. Would this wake her grumpy boss? Then again, she did behave like her old self. Her aggression was long gone. Ever since they've returned from the dead, Baby would stop being aloof. Letting them fix her. Or try at least. They were all together again. And she couldn't ask for more.

"Hey, Ballora" A sleepy, slightly raspy, voice said.

Ballora almost jumped out of her skin. She didn't expect her boss to be awake. Looking at Baby, she saw her tilted head. Despite the blindfold, she could tell, she was looking at her.

"H-he-ey, Boss" The blue-haired woman uttered. Great, way to go Ballora.

Baby just chuckled at that. She sat on the bed, her red hair ruffled, giving her a slightly comedic appearance. Although, Ballora did notice sweat forming on the white body and she felt her throat go dry.  
Baby leaned on her hands to keep her balance. She was still weak. Emerald eye looked at her quizzically. 

"What brings you here?" 

Ah right. She almost forgot "Sorry to bother you Boss but I need your advice" the room was getting hotter and hotter and her clothes were becoming damp "See, there has been an error in the system which caused the main generator to switch off. We tried to fix it but to no avail" She unbuttoned the first button on her attire. Right now she had no idea if this was due to the heater or the alluring body of her Boss.

Baby snorted in irritation. Like in old times, leave the pizzeria in her friend's hands and chaos happens. She really missed that "Ay... that explains this sudden boom. What? Ballora, please. During those thirty years, my body became a part of this building. I know everything that happens here. And sometimes I regret that" She shuddered "For example, when Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy had their... snail-eating competition. Ugh..." 

"Don't remind me..." Ballora shivered in disgust. She almost jumped when she felt metallic hand travel along her shoulder. Looking into her Boss' eye, she was assured Baby wouldn't get mad. Too much... 

"Just restart the main system. It's simple, really. Upon restarting, the system will ask for a code. Type in small letters rgb72, then press F9 and let the scan finish its job. Next, you need to bring up the command console by pressing Shift and F4 at the same time. Once that done, type in small letters systemrestart/defaultcode3/reboot. Works every damn time" The red-head snorted at Ballora's puzzled expression "Let me write that down" She readied herself to get up but the ballerina stopped her.

"Let me" She said. Standing up she made sure to show off her rear a little bit and smiled when she heard a very low growl. She grabbed a paper and a pencil and wrote down what Baby told her, asking of course if she could repeat.  
Putting the paper in a letter tube she was ready to send it via pipes but a metallic tentacle distracted her. It took the tube and threw it into the pipes where high pressure sent it to another room. The tentacle retracted to Baby's body.  
The room was getting hotter and hotter and Ballora swore, she was about to faint so the least she could do was to untie the blue hair bun. However, what she didn't expect, were the strong arms wrapping her in a hug. Soft lips leaving kisses along her shoulder.  
Ballora shuddered, not sure if this was another of her fantasies or reality. 

"Relax" Baby's husky low voice caused her to bite her lower lip "You're goin' to faint from all this heat, ey? Can't let that happen..." Her Boss' hands now at the buttons, agonizingly slow unbuttoning them. Not sure if she was allowed, Ballora placed her hands on either side of Baby's naked thighs. This earned her a nibble at her ear. She tried to suppress her moan. When all buttons came undone Baby placed her hands under the garment, lifting it slowly. The young Ballerina raised her arms to help Baby get it off. She heard Baby's heavy breathing and that turned her on. She wanted to reach behind and kiss her. To tell Baby to fuck her senseless. 

"Ballora..." 

She almost came undone when her name was said in such low and raspy voice. Not knowing what to do, she reached with her left hand and grabbed the red locks. Her right hand resting on her Boss' thigh.  
Meanwhile, Baby pushed down Ballora's skirt, letting it fall like a puddle on the floor. She kissed Ballora's neck and snuck her hands under ballerina's bra. 

"Shit..." The blue-haired woman hissed at the contact. She leaned into the woman behind her more. Her nipples were pinched and massaged alternately and she swore she was dripping down there. Ballora moaned in pleasure when she felt something wrap itself around each of her legs. She knew what it was. Glancing back at Baby she gave her a nod. 

"I'll be gentle" Baby kissed her tenderly "Just relax" She nuzzled Ballora's ear to let her know she'd never hurt her.

The two tentacles spread Ballora's legs a little more as the third one began to tease her pussy through the panties. The smaller woman let out a long throaty moan, her bra now gone. She grabbed Baby's waist to keep herself from falling. Who could've thought her body was so sensitive?  
She almost whined when the tentacle retracted, only to wrap itself around her waist "Why did you... Ooohhh!" She almost fell when Baby removed one of her hands from her breast and pushed the panties aside. 

The leader of the newly reformed band slid her pointing finger along the wet lips, shaking at the contact. She put two fingers inside, her thumb playing with the hard nub.

"Fuck! Yes!" Ballora's back arched. She relished at the feeling of being fucked "F-faster, Boss..." She choked. This was what she had been waiting for and she was far from disappointed. Her body more than accepting. 

"As ye wish" Her Boss pressed against her back closely. The fingers within Ballora fastened and curved. Ballora screaming in pleasure. The fast thrusts continuing to impale Ballora with almost unbearable pleasure. Baby right hand still playing with erect nipples. Caressing and playing with a not so modest mount. Lips at her neck raining affection at the sensitive skin.

Slowly, Ballora's world became a storm of dizziness. Aware only of her partner, her Boss, fingering her relentlessly. Tentacles spreading her legs wider. One of them wrapping itself around her free breast.  
Ballora rutted against her Boss' digits, moaning wildly, her core tightening. 

"Seductress" Baby made her lover face her. She barely caught a glimpse of the emerald eye, glazed with lust, before she was devouring her mouth. Tongues fighting for dominance. Her legs threatening to give up.  
She freed herself from the hungry kiss "Boss... Boss... more... ngh... yes!" She panted, hips bucking wildly.

Baby let out a guttural growl. Her fingers working faster, harder. Thrusting deeper. Wracking Ballora's body in a blissful euphoria. Through her blurred and dazzled vision, she was able to notice Baby's frantic breathing. Then she traced her neck with her sharp fangs with such care it ignited a glow of love for her Boss. It sent an electric shock through her entire body, yanking her into nothingness as she climaxed. Baby reacting quickly and holding Ballora close as her other hand milked the ballerina. She felt the tentacles unwrap from her body. Her Boss' breath hot against her skin.  
She was about to collapse but Baby lifted her in a bridal style, carrying her to the large bed. The Boss gently lied her down, kissing her forehead. She snuggled close, reaching with one tentacle to turn off the heater before retracting it back to her body.

"T-that... wow..." Was all Ballora could say.

Baby just grinned at that "You weren't so bad yourself" she joked. She wrapped her arms around Ballora who, to her surprise, lied on top of her, placing her head on Baby's abdomen so she could look at her. Ballora reached and poked her boss on the red nose, yearning a chuckle.  
The leader let the ballerina rest on top of her, looking deeply into her blue eyes. 

"What about you, Boss?" Ballora asked, remembering that in her lust she forgot to please her Boss back. 

"Nah, wouldn't worry 'bout that" She pointed to her back "I still had three more tentacles left" She chuckled at Ballora's blush "Ey, now. You did enjoy that as much as I did" She pulled Ballora for a kiss then letting her rest against her once more.

The young dancer began tracing soft patterns on her Boss' chest, sighing contently. Her partner's artificial heartbeat and breathing calming her. She can get used to that. Being like this with the woman she loved for so long. She never wanted to leave her side again. 

Baby ran her fingers through blue locks before lightly scratching at Ballora's nape. She smiled when ballerina shivered. Now she pondered, was it sex or lovemaking? Those two things are completely different. She did want it to be the latter. Would this beauty want to? Only one way to find out.

"Oy, Ballora..." Baby whispered softly. Ballora leaning up to look at her "I need to talk to you" She sat up, pulling her lover with her. She placed her hands on either side of ballerina's cheeks. Looking deeply into her eyes, she decided to just go with it "Look, I won't dance around the bushes. I love you Ballora. I love you with all my heart. I always have. Seeing you... die... "Baby closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath "It broke me. No, it destroyed me. Utterly. Heck, I don't think I can even describe it..." She grimaced. Her hands now resting on the bed "I'd be very honoured, Lady Ballora, if you become more than my friend. But judging by what we did, I guess I can hope, ey?" Baby sent her one of her dazzling smirks. 

The dancer could barely contain her tears. Her mind stopping at 'I love you Ballora'. She hoped but never dared to express it. She wiped the tears, Baby looking at her worriedly. To hide her blush Ballora grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked Baby "Of course, you dork. I love you too" She kissed the red-head passionately, pushing her down on the bed. 

"Heh, guess this means we are now together" Baby said, her eye glowing brightly. She missed feeling happy. It's been way too long.

In response, Ballora kissed her again before lying down and snuggling close once more "Correct, Boss"

Baby hissed "No. Baby. Not Boss. Got it?" 

Dozing off Ballora nodded in understanding, arms wrapped around her girlfriend. She really didn't care what others would think. This was hers and Baby's business. Not theirs. And she'd punch anyone who dared to make fun of them.  
She noticed Baby's breath was now evened. Calmer. She fell asleep so Ballora decided to follow. She was extremely glad to be alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ballora whined as she was pulled from the dreamland. The room was still dark but judging by the now very dim light, it had to be around four in the morning.   
She sat up and ran a hand through her blue hair. Her mind was still asleep so she had a problem registering that she was naked. Not that she minded. She'd sleep naked from time to time.

"S'too early..." Someone next to her muttered.

She glanced down only to see her Boss looking at her tiredly, a small smile playing on her lips. Then the memories of the previous night returned and she blushed bright red. She heard Baby laugh at that as she was pulled into a strong embrace. Her boss facing her. 

"Ye ok?" The redhead asked quietly. She reached to place her left hand on Ballora's cheek and stroked it. Green eye sleepy but happy.

Ballora held the hand "You have no idea Boss... I mean, Baby" She giggled when Baby scratched her ear at that 'mistake'. 

Her Boss propped herself up until her back was leaning against a headboard made of pillows. She tugged at Ballora's hair gently so she could scoot closer. Ballerina obeyed, resting her head on Baby's stomach. Neither caring they were naked. They laced their fingers together.

"I still can't believe you're alive" Baby whispered, caressing the blue locks. 

"Me too, honey" Ballora brought Baby's hand to her lips and kissed it. She snuggled closer, closing her eyes and sighing contently. The hand that was playing with her hair making her shiver.

Baby leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. Being Scrap Baby and living in constant agony was horrifying, to say the least. She'd always see shadows moving along the cold corridors. Bon Bon's laugh haunting her day and night. She felt trapped. Cursed even. Hell on earth. But the worst times were when she heard Ballora's singing echoing in the empty gallery. Her cries and pleases not stopping voices in her head. Ennard's maniac laughter loudest of them all.   
But that was in the past. Ennard is long dead, her friends are alive and she's kinda back to normal. No complaining here. 

"I can see steam coming from your head" 

Baby raised her head, checking if this was true. She only discovered that Ballora was laughing at her.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't resist!" The ballerina was now sitting, slightly slouched forward "Oh my gosh!" She couldn't hold it anymore and fell back on the bed, laughing "You face! Priceless!"

The redhead's faceplates moved a little as she became irritated. But in all honesty, she did miss that, didn't she?  
She watched Ballora laugh. Oh, how she loved her.

"Oh, ha ha ha. Funny" She had to keep her stern Boss appearance "I'll take notice of that during shows, Miss Funny" She smirked as Ballora stopped laughing when she pinned both of her arms above her head "But for real... "She loosened her hold "I love you. Never doubt that, ok?" They kissed tenderly, Ballora pulling Baby down so she could partially lay on top of her. The singer cupping her lover's jaw. 

"Wouldn't dare, Baby" Ballora smiled against her lover's lips "I love you too"

The taller woman propped her head with a pillow. She closed her eye. Ballora knew their conversation was over so she cuddled closer and closed her eyes as well. They can talk later.

06:42

Baby slowly opened her green eye. Lights in her room were off. Day time. Which meant show time. Great...

She looked at Ballora. She looked so peaceful... she had no heart to wake her up. However, she had to get up herself which meant leaving Ballora's side. Life can't be always rainbows, huh?

"That's the part I wasn't missing" She grumbled, referring to performing on the stage. With a heavy sigh, she stood up and marched to the bathroom.  
The hot water was like a blessing and she closed her eye. Her muscles were artificial but acted like the ones in the human body. Which meant she could be sore. Let's just roll with this logic...

"This is nice..." She muttered. She wished, she could stay here forever. But, sadly, the show.

"Mind if I join?" A deep, half-asleep voice asked.

Baby smiled, not opening her eye "Aye..." 

Ballora wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on the white shoulder. She heard Baby chuckle lowly "You ready for the show?"

"No? I prefer to stay here and just relax. Then again I've been relaxing for the past thirty years, ey?" She smiled when her lover giggled at that.

"Precisely. So let's get ready" She kissed her neck "I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
